Love Who You Want, How You Want
by jdiddy123
Summary: Santana's point of view on Rachel and Finn getting married...how she reacts to the glee club not supporting them ! Not a good summary, but please read it ! one shot ! Rated T just for VERY MINIMAL cussing.


**A/N: Thanks for reading this ! Please review ! Just a short one-shot, nothing fancy..I'm just bored waiting for my dad to finish dinner, and this is what came out of my 15 minute bordom xD haha I know it's not that great but I didn't spend to much time on it so whaatever. please review ! Thanks !(:**

_**Santana's point of view of Finn marrying Rachel**_

"GUYS!" I shouted, interupting the loud conversation bursting through the choir room. The glee kids all turned and looked at me.

"What?" Puck said, his mouth full of more of Sugars chocolate. I didn't even want to know what he was doing to get all this candy from her. We all got a box, sure, but he seemed to have an endless supply of it. Anyways, back to the point.

"I think that we should support them." I said, walking to the front of the class.

"What?" Quinn said in disbeleive.

"Santana, whats your angle here?" Mr. Schue accused.

"Nothing! I really do beleive we should support their decision!" Did they not beleive me? I guess I had given them a reason not too...

"Do you really expect us to beleive you want to help Finn and Rachel? To be on their side?" Rory said, or at least I think he said...I never could understand that boy.

"I mean, I get wanting to help Finn out. He helped you a lot, but Rachel? You've wished torture on her since day one!" Kurt pointed out.

"Guys! Okay, just let me finish alright? Yeah, I do owe Finn, but I wouldn't wish spending the rest of your life with Berry on my worst enemy! It's not that I owe him. I can't stand Berry, and I probably would've went all Lima Heights on her a long time ago if she wasn't such a damn good singer and I don't want her leaving Glee Club. But this isn't what it's about. I don't mean to make this a sob story about me or whatever, you guys know I'm not big with feelings, so this is really hard for me to get out. But I sat behind and let so much get in the way for me being able to love who I want to love, how I want to love them. I don't want to get in the way of letting someone love someone else, alright? I loved Brittany for so long. Longer than I remember really. And It took me years to admit it to myself, and then a couple years to admit it to everyone else. Finn helped me love Brittany, and I'm gonna help him love Rachel. I let what other people had to say get in the way of what I wanted. If I didn't worry so much about what the rest of the school thought, I would have been with Britt along time ago. But I waited, and waited, and almost lost my chance. I missed out on so much, and I hated everyone for not letting me love her. How are we any better than everyone else, all the people that kept me from being with Britt? How are we any better than them if we're trying to keep Finn and Rachel from being together the way that they want to be together? I think he should be allowed to love whoever he wants to love, however he wants to love them." I explained to the class. Finn and Rachel weren't in the room but it still felt weird to tell the class all that.

"Santana, there's a difference from being a lesbian in love with your best friend, and getting married in high school." Kurt said to me.

"I know that! But honestly, if he loves Rachel nearly as much as I love Brittany, then I don't see why we should stand in the way. I'm so fucking-"

"Santana, language."

"So 'fricken' sick of this schools double standars about everything! It's okay for certain people to do one thing, but not for other people to do the same thing. Like, for example, it's not okay for me to kiss britt in public, but it's okay for Berry to shove that thing in her mouth down Finns throat in public? Anyways, if Finn feels the same way about Rachel that I do for Britt, then I don't see why they shouldn't get married."

"It's different Santana! You can love someone without marrying them! We don't think they should break up, we just think they should wait to get married." Kurt continued arguing.

"Kurt, who do you see yourself with in 10 years? 20? 50? I see myself with Britt. I see her with me at graduation, at our high school reunion, all your guys' weddings, I see her with me when I'm drunk, I see myself in the audience of all her performances because I just know she's gonna be a dancer, I see her sitting next to me when I'm on my death bed, and her by my side when I'm bailing Puckerman out of jail-"

"Hey! We just might be the ones bailing you out of jail!" Puck yelled.

"You don't have enough money to bail a dog out of jail Puck, that's what my dads for. But I see myself with Britt for the rest of my life. I can't imagine my life without her and I don't want to. Do you see yourself with Blaine, Kurt? How bout you Tina, do you see yourself with Mike? Or Mercedes, do you see yourself with Shane?" I don't know why, but Mercedes looked at Sam, and down at her feet. I'd figure all that our later. Maybe I'd get another chance to give someone mono...no, I might accidently give it to Britt, and I don't want her sick.

"I know getting married in high school is a major decision, but it's their decision, not ours! So many people stood in the way of letting me be with Brittany the way I wanted to be with her, and I regret it more than anything. I'm not gonna be the one to stand in the way of someone else. I'm a bitch-"

"Santana..." My schue started.

"Just hold on, shut up mr. schue. I'm a bitch, but what I went through for that many years, no one deserves that. If he wants to marry Rachel, and she wants to marry him, then I'm going to support them. Quinn, Rachel wanted you to be her maid of honor. Finn wanted you to be his best man Kurt. She even talked to Shelby about having Beth be a flower girl. They wanted you all, us all, to show up. It would mean so much to them. But if you don't show up, I guess me, Britt, Mike, and Tina will be the only Glee kids that show. If the rest of you don't support them, then don't show up. But I think you all are hypocritical idiots for thinking they shouldn't. But whatever, just don't ruin their chance at love just because you don't love the person you're with that much. I'd be lucky to spend the rest of my life with Brittany, and if Finn wants to spend the rest of his life with that annoying hobbit, then let him. It's not your choice to make Kurt."

"Why did you single me out?"

"Because you of all people should know what it's like for someone stopping you from loving who you want to love." I told him, walking out of the room. I really hoped I didn't do a Berry storm out. That would just ruin my day.


End file.
